Ghost Turquentine
Ghost Turquentine is the Co-Leader of Team GHST and is also one of the three Turquentine brothers, being the younger twin. Biography/Personality/Appearance/Weapon/Semblance Ghost was born an hour after his brother Hunter. 4 years later, Rusty was born, 3 years later, the three brothers lost their mother from a Grimm attack. after this, their father began a relationship with a woman who forced the three to work dangerous tasks for their age and accuse them of stealing from their father. During all of This, Ghost was getting more agitated and suspicious, 'how do all these things disappear when they aren't home?'. One day, the three finished their task early, and returned to see the woman stealing from their father, kissing the new neighbour. As the woman ran, The Brothers gave chase to the man who began to easily best the young brothers. It was only when Ghost got too close and was given an infamous 'Mistral Smile' (think Glasgow Smile but deeper and more bad looking) that the tide changed as Rusty snapped, attacking the man with such fury it nearly killed the man. After this, Shane decided to train the boys until they need to go to Shade, however Ghost changed after that battle, not eating with the family, hiding in his bedroom in the loft and never speaking, to hide his scars which, in his mind, made him a freak. Rusty and Hunter then gave him a black mask to cover it up, not in humiliation but to make Ghost use the mask to be feared and to not be afraid of the man he is. The next day, Ghost walked down, mask on, but designed. At the age of 17, Ghost and Hunter enrolled in Shade Academy and became Co-Leaders of Team GHST with Sepia and Tenne. After graduating, the two spent most of their time at Beacon with their brother as well as working for Shane. After a while, the two settled down in a apartment somewhere in Vale when eventually he found out that the man who gave him his scars was Ochre, his Half-Brother. From this, Ghost helped others in the siege on Vales Mental Hospital to apprehend Ochre and Rescue a hostage, Ruby Rose. After this event, him agreed when hunter Adopted a girl who lost her family. Despite appearance spooking her, Skyler and Ghost have a good relationshi. Ghost has a bizarre personality, easy to agitate and annoy, sort of like a cold blooded killer. He wasn't always like that, this attitude became about when he was wounded. Ever since he's had a cold outlook whish has been shown when one of his family is attacked. Ghost attire is a Black jacket, a shirt with his logo which is similar to the logo of Call of Duty Ghosts, denim trousers, combat boots and that infamous mask, with designs vary from the lower face of a human skeleton to a grimm skeleton. Per usual with the Turquentines, Ghost has a necklace containing a Turquentine stone. Ghost weapon is mainly a kukri knife. He also has a pistol for long range opponents but prefers combat at a close distance, a combat style Rusty would adopt for his own fighting style. Ghost tends to go for stealth and uses a silencer as much as possible with his firearms. As of recent events, Ghost now uses a rifle that can be a machine gun and a sniper rifle, in addition, he can use dust vials to change the elemental rounds of the gun. Ghost has two semblance. One of invisibility and the other is the ability to phase through walls. Behind the scenes Ghost name can relate to a colour, Ghost White. His ship he uses to sail around Remnant is a Frigate known as "The Phantom Destroyer" Ghost theme is https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WtGA-xcL958 which is Metamorphosis by Blue Stahli. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}